


A Promise of Catastrophe

by Lizzy0305



Series: Courting Mr. Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, Griffins, Humor, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: Just when Harry thought he finally has his Lord and can live happily ever after with Snape, Cora decides her grandson deserves a proper courtship, after all. Harry isn’t sure he can do that and Severus isn’t sure he wants that. However, what the Lady of Griffinstone wants, the Lady of Griffinstone gets.





	1. Court Me

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is the continuation of the recently finished fanfiction: The Mystery of Suitor Number Five. It would be best if you read that first. It's finished, it's happy and it has a butler. This one too has the butler, and the Prince and the Minister will show up too, and many others will come to bring you entertainment for boring evenings. The chapters shall be short, a thousand words or so, just so you can read this anywhere you like, anytime you like. But those shall not be boring thousand words; I promise you smiles and laughter, cute stuff and awkwardness and fluff of course and friendship. And then some._

> _**"What tale do you like best to hear?"  
>  "Oh, I have not much choice! They generally run on the same theme - courtship; and promise to end in the same catastrophe - marriage."** _
> 
> **_― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre_ **
> 
>  

The dinner went splendid. Harry couldn't believe how splendid in fact. Lady Cora didn't want to kill him for deterring his one and only grandson from marrying a Malfoy, and that was splendid indeed. Then Carlson brought in the tea and dessert, and things started going downhill from then.

Harry was quietly forking the treacle tart into his mouth, thinking to himself how lucky he was, truly lucky this time. Imagining, how nice it would be to go home tonight, either to Snape's or to his place, and have dessert once again. Sweet, lovely, hot dessert. He pondered how nice it felt to have been chosen instead of a Malfoy – a rich, Pureblood Malfoy. Chewing on his tart, eyes on his intended, he mulled over scenarios of the past and a hopeful future about the two of them: intimate scenes played out in his minds, followed by cozy cuddling that lead to more intimate scenes. It was lovely in his head right now.

"So how do you imagine this courtship, Lord Harry?"

The question stopped all the moving pictures of Snape and him in his mind and forced Harry back to reality. He gulped down his cake as his eyes wandered from Snape to Cora then back to the Head Auror silently begging for help. But Snape wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at his grandmother with wide eyes.

Harry cleared his throat.

"This _what_ , Lady Cora?"

A sound came out from Carlson, might have been a cough, but was more likely a snort of laughter.

"The courtship, of course."

"The courtship is off." Snape stated and Harry gave thanks to many Deities he could suddenly think of that the man didn't go all numb and silent. "No one is courting me. I'm with Potter. We've agreed on that."

It was one thing that they had agreed on that and quite another to hear Severus Snape say that. _I'm with Potter_ was such a simple sentence, it could mean a thousand things – I'm partnered with him, I think he's right, I came here with Potter, and many more, but this time it was meant as _I belong with Potter_ and it was said so easily, so clearly without a single hesitation in Snape's voice, it made Harry sure they made the right decision. Heart flattering, he spoke too to support his partner. "Yes, we're together now."

He wished, cheesy it might be, to reach out now and take Snape's hand in his but they were sitting on the other side of the table that was large enough that there was no way they could actually touch. Instead they shared a glance which was worth a million times more. There was love in Snape' dark eyes and Harry smiled at him, happily.

Cora looked at them both, slowly, as if wondering whether they were pulling her leg or not. She, then, proceeded to place her fork elegantly down next to her plate. Carlson was there immediately, to clear away the remains. This couldn't have taken more than a minute yet to Harry it felt like a millennia and judging by Snape's worried expression, he must have felt the same.

"Lord Potter," started Cora and Harry's heart stopped. All evening he was Lord Harry, being Potter again did not mean anything good. "Carlson would love to show you the other Drawing Room. If you would follow him."

"I don't think I want to see the other Drawing room, Lady Cora. I think I want to stay here instead. With Severus." Harry said with a confident smile. It was the first time, he realized that he mentioned the man by his given name. It was nice. A bit alien on his tongue still, but he knew he will get used to it with some late-night practice.

"And _I_ think you want to go to the other Drawing room and look at some nice paintings, Lord Potter." The Lady stated eyes on Snape and not on Harry. "Moreover, I also think you want to do what I tell you to do right now, because you are a clever man who listens to someone who is more older and wiser than yourself."

Harry stood, looked at Cora beaming then said, "You left out prettier," with a tiny bow of his head. He grinned at Severus and the outraged Cora too, then left the Dining room with Carlson.

Once the door closed behind them, he immediately turned to the butler. "Tell me, Carlson, are we in trouble?"

"Not just yet, My Lord."

"We _will be_ in trouble?" Harry groaned. "But why? I thought we agreed! I thought it was all good. The courtship is off, Snape and I are an item now, Snape stays as grandson. I thought that was the deal."

Carlson sniffed. "This is my Lady's life you are talking about not a transaction, Lord Potter."

"Oh don't you start with the _Lord Potter_ thing, too. You know what I mean, Carlson. Severus came here this morning and told everyone the courtship is off because he's in love with me."

Carlson looked at him as if he would be seeing a child. "You really are no Lord, are you?" He said without any malice, just stating it as a fact.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I keep telling her that. Not that she listens."

"There are certain traditions that one needs to keep when… one intends to join a certain high ranking, noble family."

"Such as?" Harry asked nervously now, his palms sweating.

Before Carlson could answer, the door opened and, upset, Snape walked out ordering Carlson back into the Dining room with only a flash of his eyes. He was getting better at it, Harry thought, ordering the help around.

"What did she say?" He asked taking Snape's hand. He wasn't sure which one of them he wanted to calm, but if it worked on any of them, he would be a happy man.

"This is a traditional house, is what she's saying." Said Snape.

"What does that mean? We can't be together?"

There was something in Harry, something that knew that wouldn't be happening. He was willing to fight for Snape with teeth and nail and if he had to fight an old lady, so be it. But he won't let Cora get between them.

"Oh no, it's trickier than that." Snape grimaced. Then he lowered himself on half-knee. He looked up with an unusual uncertainty in his eyes, that was so open and honest and made him so vulnerable, Harry was ready to agree to whatever he needed to. And he had a rather good inkling about what was about to come.

"Harry James Potter," Snape started in his most serious voice as if taking a vow. Harry's heart hammered in his chest. "Will you court me?"

"Yes!" Harry said, happily, then the actual question got to his mind. "Wait, what?"


	2. The Chaperone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overwhelming amount of messages and alerts in all my inboxes suggest that you guys are enjoying this. Now, this pleases me, so here you go, another chapter so that you all will be pleased as well.   
> Sorry for my lack of responses for said lovely messages - life and all, so little time to do what i want. i try to answer all questions though, and I'm definitely reading everything, checking bookmarks, faves, kudos, and all.   
> Thank you!

“You have to court me,” was a sentence so simple in its meaning, yet to Harry at that moment rather daunting. Because courting wasn’t dating.

Dating was a simple thing. Dating implied movies and restaurants and kissing at the doorway. Dating included sex. Dating was something adults did all the time, in order to get to know someone else. Dating was fine. Dating, Harry could do. Sure, he could take Snape sightseeing, and to the London eye, and take him out for fancy dinners, or for a picnic in the park. Harry was willing to do cooking, go on long walks on the Flee Market and search for stupid little trinkets they could show off later on to their children. They could stay in on a date and watch an awful, old horror movie, or the very first season of Doctor Who – or the very last for that matter. On other dates, they could visit Hogwarts, go on a hike somewhere in Scotland, be out in nature and explore the world and each other. Dating was fun.

Courting on the other hand... Courting was a traditional word and by definition it meant something traditional. Traditional simply wasn’t a thing Harry often did. Courting for Harry meant those stupid poems (he was no poet, his poems would be worse than Number Three’s) and wistful letters carried by owls and perhaps stolen moments, hidden by the sights of chaperones, because a courtship included chaperones as well, unfortunately. There were no private moment in a courtship (Merlin forbid, kissing or sex), everything was watched by people, everything had to be proper and traditional.

“What do you mean by court you?” Harry asked back after minutes of heavy silence.

“You already said yes, you can’t back out.” Snape warned him.

“I said yes to something else. I think.”

“What could you have possibly…” Snape started but then his eyes went round for a moment. After that his expression turned smug. “You thought I’m proposing to you?”

“Oh, do shut up, Snape.” Reacted Harry, but nothing could have wiped off the satisfied smirk from Snape’s lips.

“Well, if you ready to marry me, certainly you are willing to court me.” Snape stated. “As in _traditionally_.”

Harry’s worse fears seemed to have just realized. “What. Exactly. Does. That. Mean?” He hissed, pulling Snape into the Drawing room he was to admire ten minutes ago.

“I do not know,” Snape confessed. “Apparently, I am not to know these kind of things – as bride to be. It’s you, who is supposed to know what to do and how.”

“How am I supposed to know that, Snape? I am not a Lord. They didn’t teach me that at Hogwarts. They certainly didn’t teach me that during Auror training either.”

They looked at each other for a moment in complete silence. In the next room, they could hear the small noises of cutleries clinking, glasses touching. Kizzy, Bob and Carlson were clearing the remnants or dinner.

Snape sat down onto a small loveseat. “Come here,” he beaconed to Harry. “She says, this is important. If I chose you as my future husband, there has to be a certain direction our relationship needs to be heading. A more traditional direction, so to speak. You have by the end of summer to _woo_ me, and convince me that it is you, who I want to marry.” He held up a hand to stop Harry from interjecting. “Yes, I already told her that happened, yet she insists on the formalities. You might remember I mentioned some time ago, that I have to be bonded to my husband. Well, that bond will start to form during our courtship. I don’t know how, because apparently, that is your job to figure out. That being said, we’ll meet tomorrow morning and do some research.”

“That sounds nice,” Harry said edging a little closer to Snape. “Can we go home now. I promise to do all the traditional stuff once we figure out how to do it, but right now, I really, really need to continue what we started at your place.”

“And what would that be, Lord Potter?” Purred Snape.

“It better be nothing, My Lords.” Carlson said strictly from the doorway.

“Carlson,” growled Snape, pinching the bridge of his nose, “go and find something to clean, go now, go fast, or I swear to Merlin, I’ll turn you into a feather-duster.”

“I cannot do that, I’m afraid, and hurting me, though satisfactory it might be to you, will not help achieve your goals either, Lord Severus.” He snapped his fingers and the candles came alive.

Harry and Snape both started at him gob-smacked. “You’re not magic!” Cried Harry. “Or are you?”

“You two just made me magic.” Carlson stated slowly once again giving the impression of talking to very idiotic dunderheads.

“And how on Earth could we possibly make that happen?” Sneered Snape. “No one has such powers, magic simply does not work that way.”

“When Lord Potter agreed to court you, my Lord,” Carlson explained, “he evoked a rather powerful bonding magic. This isn’t the one, we were supposed to perform at the end of your previous courtship. This is something more traditional, I’m afraid. There are serious rules, and breaking them might end up cursing your future marriage.”

“Excuse me?” Laughed Harry. “If I don’t court him right, I’ll curse us?”

“Exactly.” Nodded Carlson seemingly glad that he wasn’t talking to imbeciles after all.

“And what exactly do I have to do?” Harry asked.

“I’m afraid I cannot help you with that. All the noble families have a unique routine for such an occasion. I am sure you’ll find the proper steps in the Black Library. My responsibility is not to assist you, it is to prevent any impropriety to happen to Lord Snape during his courtship. Which is why I was granted magic.”

Suspicion rose in Harry. “Meaning what exactly?”

“Meaning, that wherever we are, whatever we do, there will be a chaperon constantly monitoring us.” Snape answered for the butler. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Carlson?”

“Loosely speaking, you are correct, My Lord.”

“So, if I want to do this,” Snape said then leaned in, stealing a small kiss from Harry.

“I will show up and do this,” Carlson snapped two of his fingers once more and suddenly Harry found himself on the other side of the loveseat. The sudden invisible force that had pulled him there was nowhere now, yet he still felt as if someone had put a rope around his belly and jerked really hard.

Carlson looked satisfied, Harry on the other hand felt outraged.

Snape was shaking his head. “Oh, you will enjoy this, Carlson, won’t you?”

“Indeed, I will, My Lord.”


	3. You Gobermouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's so entertaining to watch your reactions to this story! Some people hate Cora, others love her. Some of you are worried about Severus and Harry, some cant wait to see them suffer - and all this makes me so incredibly happy :3_

Cora didn’t like travelling anywhere nowadays. In her age, it was no wonder at all. Old bones hurt all the time, though she was a lady and she would never complain aloud, only perhaps for Carlson. Carlson understood. Travelling wasn’t for her, and really, it should have been Minerva, who would get up from her high chair and brought her boney back over here to Griffinstone, not the other way around. Scotland was dreadfully far away, and all those noisy children and the moving staircases, really it would be a wonder if Cora still found her way to the Headmistress’s office.

However, she would try.

Minerva was the one to bury the hatchet and send an invitation, it was only the right thing to do to accept it and not complain. Which was why, Carlson was now helping her coat on, ready to send her Mistress off to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, her Mistress wasn’t so certain about whether this meeting should be happening or not. It had been so long since she had seen Minerva. What was even the point of all this?

As Appariton in her age was out of the question, even side apparition would leave her with a couple broken bones most likely, it was either a Griffin or Floo Powder. Though she like the idea of appearing in front of Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Britain’s best wizarding school, on the back of a beautiful griffin, she wasn’t sure she would be able to sit, or even talk after a several hours long journey in the sky. Hence, she decided on the powder and warm confines of the fireplace.

The green flames were dancing in front of her and she stared at them for a few seconds, hypnotized. Carlson put a gentle hand on her waist to stir her towards the flames. Improper the motion might have been, without that she probably never would have departed from her home.

After a couple minutes of mad swirling, she stepped out from the fireplace as gracefully as one could. There was not a single spot of smudge on her purple robes. She was truly the excellent example of a noble, aristocrat witch.

“Good morning, Cora.” Said Minerva from behind her large desk.

Cora had seen many Headmasters and Headmistresses behind that desk, and not many managed to look that terrifying as her.

She took off her hat and placed it onto one of the chairs. “You always had a knack for ignoring etiquette, Minnie.”

“No one had called me that in quiet some time,” the Headmistress noted in a weak tone.

“How long has it been?” Cora asked, pulling down her white lace gloves, dropping them onto her hat on the chair. “Fifty years?”

“Fifty-two,” Corrected Minerva. “But who’s counting.”

“It was a long time ago.” Sighed Cora.

“They say true friendship never fades.” Noted Minerva, swishing a wand. A teapot rose to the air and started pouring tea into two cups. One floated to Cora once full of hot steaming breakfast tea, and two cubes of sugar hopped into the drink.

“Except when one disinherits her only daughter.”

“What you did to Eileen isn’t why I asked you here.”

“Oh, I know that.” Cora sniffed. “It’s not out of friendly love either, is it? It is because of Severus.” She stirred the tea with a silver spoon, then took a small sip. “Or perhaps, you just missed my company terribly.” She said sarcastically.

“I assure you,” glared McGonagall, “the latter would never cross my mind.”

“And yet, here I am.” Cora noted merrily.

“What are your plans with Severus Snape, Cora? Have you not tormented him enough in the last decades?”

“Torment him? I have no such thing in mind, Minnie.” She placed her cup down. “And besides, he has Potter at his sides now to protect him from any tormentor.”

“Potter?” Minerva asked, frowning.

“Oh yes, that dear boy had made my Severus fall for him apparently. My grandson cancelled his courtship and I assume now he intends to marry Potter.”

“Worse matches had been made in history,” was all Minnie’s comment.

“You approve!” Cried Cora. “I am surprised. Dumbledore’s company must have rubbed off on you.”

“My opinion on a lot of subjects has changed during the fifty or so years we have not talked.” The Headmistress agreed.

“Well then, we shall invite you to the wedding…” Cora promised, then added quietly, “if they survive the courtship.”

“ _The courtship_?” Minerva echoed dangerously, leaning forward.

“Well, my dear, you know how things are in my world.” Said Cora with a nonchalant wave of her hand. “Some things must happen.”

“I don’t remember _your_ courtship, Cora!” Hissed Minerva. “You met your husband and you fall for him, the next month you two were engaged and then married.”

“I may have an ulterior motive…” Confessed Cora painfully.

“Which is?” Nagged Minerva.

There was a momentarily pause in which Cora hesitated whether it was truly a good idea to admit this to Minnie McGonagall, but then she rolled her eyes and shrugged, lady like. “I’m bored. Absolutely, mind-numbingly bored, Minnie. I _need_ some entertainment, and you should have seen Potter’s expression when I asked him about the courtship! Oh, it was a delight – the panic, the uncertainty, the _terror_. This is going to be so much fun!”

“Cora Prince, you gobermouch! You have not changed anything in the past fifty years, have you?” Cried Minerva.

“Not in the least, my dear Minnie,” chuckled Cora. “And I’m sure, though your opinion has changed in many ways, you would not be averse to joining me on this little adventure. I promise not to be so hard on Potter, after all, I do want him to marry Severus. Besides, those two have been awful to poor Carlson, teasing him all the time. I now made him their chaperone. Can you imagine?” Cora laughed heartedly.

Minerva watched her for moments, her strict gaze not faltering for even a second. Just when Cora was about to take back all she had said and leave defeated, Minerva snorted loudly and started laughing. Portrays over them murmured upset for being woken from their slumber, yet the Headmistress just laughed delighted.

They continued chatting for half an hour more, but in the end Minerva had to return to her duties.

“I expect you for dinner this weekend,” Cora said placing a kiss on Minerva’s cheeks as a goodbye. “Have a nice day, Minnie.”

“Cora,” Minerva called just as she was about to step into the green flames. “It was good seeing you again.”


	4. Kreacher Knows Best

Panic stricken, Harry searched the books at the old library of Grimmauld Place. So far, he had found nothing about courtships, there was hardly any book about love either, it was mostly deaths. Dark curses and even darker potions. Magic for torturing, old books of even older relics that would hurt you if you were not careful enough. Outraged at his “family”, Harry sat crossed legged on the floor, opening book after the other hoping that this one might be the one to detail what it meant to court as a Black. After closing a particularly dangerous looking book that oozed yellow pus that seemed to burn through the rug and the stone beneath, he considered steeling Snape away from his castle.

Finally, after hours of fruitless search he found a book that looked promising. Three hundred pages long it talked about the Black Dynasty and how it came to be. Harry actually found it interesting, and read on about Blacks living and marrying hundreds of years ago, back when it was acceptable to marry Muggles. Their Pureblood mania didn’t show up until a century ago when Wheldon Black was murdered by an insane Muggle relative. From then on, through decades the Blacks resented all Muggles and were not willing to mingle with them.

It was almost evening by the time Harry realized he would find as much useful information about courting here as in “Dark Arts from Beyond the Veil” written by Deryll McPleigue. Tired of all the darkness he read about, he walked down to the well-lit kitchen, where Kreacher was preparing his dinner.

“What’s this going to be?” Harry asked disgusted as he peered into the green muddy fluid bubbling in the saucer.

“Kreacher is making salve, Master should not touch it.” Told him the elf. Disappointed, Harry looked around with a rumbling belly.

“What’s there to eat?” He inquired in a faint voice.

“Kreacher asked Master, what Master wished to eat. Kreacher asked three times. Master did not tell Kreacher what to prepare. So Kreacher did not prepare anything.” The elf explained.

Harry sighed, looking around the kitchen hungrily. “I’m sorry, Kreacher,” Harry apologized. He had never even heard the elf enter the Library. “I was busy reading. Even though it was useless.” Harry plopped down onto a chair and rested his head on the table, listening to the gentle noise of Kreacher stirring the mud-like miasma. “And now I neither have the information I need for the courtship, nor dinner.” Harry heaved a sighed once more.

The stirring stopped. Something warm and disgusting dripping onto Harry’s arm. He looked up.

Kreacher was staring at him over the table, standing on a chair to be close enough to him. The ladle that he used to stir the salve with was still in his hand. The half-done potion, now the color of blood oranges, was slowly running down on the slim elf arm. He looked like he was about to murder Harry with a ladle.

A little scream escaped Harry as he jerked back but Kreacher grabbed his arm. His grey eyes were huge as saucers as he whispered softly, “What courtship?”

Harry felt slightly terrified of the eagerness he saw in the elf’s huge eyes.

“I’m to court Severus Snape.” He said carefully. He wasn’t sure if this was good or bad.

A wild tremor went through the little elf and Harry was scared he would drop dead on the spot from something he only hoped was excitement. Kreacher’s eyes bulged even more, it was almost frightening as he leant in towards Harry, yet he did not move. Until he did.

He burst from the table, jumping off the chair, raising his hands with flailing ladle into the air and running around the kitchen like a madman. Harry stared at him, with many emotions crisscrossing in him at the same time ranging from mesmerized to terrified.

“Master is to court the noble Prince family!” Kreacher screamed into the dim kitchen happily. “The name of the Black family will be restored! Kreacher knew Master was not a Bloodtraitor, Kreacher knew!”

“Kreacher calm down,” Harry shouted at him, scared that the little elf would hurt himself in his enthusiasm. Then he realized what Kreacher had said. “Wait, you thought me a _Bloodtraitor_?” He yelled, grabbing the elf by his large flopping ears. “Why?!”

Kreacher stopped, his wide smile dropping slightly. “Master is friends with Bloodtraitors. Kreacher was worried. The Ancient and Noble House of Black must uphold certain traditions to keep its rank among the noblest of families.”

“Traditions…” Harry repeated with distaste. “I hate traditions.”

“Master will not hate the courting traditions of the Black family!” The elf said convinced.

“Oh great, it’s going to be dark, won’t it? Will I have to poison his family, and steal him or something?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Kreacher shook his head wildly. “The Ancient and Noble House of Black has been one of the greatest and purest families for centuries. Among the Great Seven traditions and ceremonies hold great importance. Cheating, stealing, blackmailing and all those vile tricks will not do in a marriage among the Great Seven. There are magical rules holding all involved to a strict and honest conduct. This is, after all, business.”

“That sounds extremely romantic,” Harry noted. “But what is this Great Seven?”

“The greatest seven Houses of England,” explained Kreacher. “The Princes, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Granthams, the Kerouacs, and the Longbottoms.” Listed the little elf, taking a seat next to Harry now that he was calmer. The ladle in his hand still dropped blood-red spots everywhere.

“The Weasleys, too?” Harry asked surprised.

“Bloodtraitor or not, the blood binds.” Nodded Kreacher vehemently. “They declined their seat in the past hundred years, but maybe now, they will partake.”

“Their seat in what?” Harry asked more and more confused.

“The Council of the Seven, of course.” Said Kreacher.

Harry had never heard of them, but decided the topic of some ancient council could wait. If no one ever made mention of them in the past twenty years, he could wait a couple more days the deal with them.

“So how will it be like? Courting someone from the Great Seven?”

Kreacher thought about it, his eyes turning dreamy for a moment, as he whispered softly in a tone full of awe, “Dazzling.”

“Lovely,” sighed Harry. “I’m sure some razzle-dazzle will win me Severus’ heart right away.” He rolled his eyes at the idea. “And how will I know what to do? Is there a book about this in the Library?”

“Oh, well… there was. Lady Bellatrix set it on fire during her courtship to Lord Rodolphus.”

Harry’s heart sunk. How would he do this without anyone telling him what exactly to do? He didn’t know how courtships worked. He didn’t know how all this Lord-ing worked. He was just a simple guy who wanted to be with Snape. Why did it have to be so hard?

Desperate, Harry groaned, “What am I supposed to do then?”

“Kreacher will tell Master.” Said the elf with confidence, as if it would be the most normal thing to offer.

“You?” Asked Harry. “You know how I have to court Snape?”

“Kreacher knows. Kreacher knows all the traditions, and paperwork and gifts and balls and rules. Kreacher knows best.”

“Oh really?” Harry cried happy. “You know it all? You will help me?” He boxed into the air in excitement when the elf nodded furiously. “When do we start?!”

“Right away, Master,” said Kreacher jumping excitedly from his chair and running out from the kitchen.

Harry looked around his little kitchen, beaming happily. Just when he was about to give up, he got help from the most unexpected place. He could court Snape properly and win him through stupid traditions. In just short weeks, Snape would be his and his alone.

The kitchen was quiet, save the merrily bubbling salve Kreacher was making and Harry’s growling stomach. “Kreacher”, he called out. “Could we maybe have dinner, before we get into all this?”

“Kreacher?” He called out again, with a bit more urging in his voice now. “Did you say ball?” Then a second later, he screamed, “Am I supposed to hold a goddamn _ball_ for Snape?”


	5. Courting One-Oh-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my dears! I'm still surprised how many people are interested in this story. Given the updates are irregular and scarce in number anyway, I thought, hey I might make your waiting worth while. For me, that means a bit more complicated storyline, which I hope you will enjoy. What to look forward: more outdated traditions, more longing, more couples, more rules, more fun, more balls, more agitation, more gifts, more Malfoys - do I get approval?

It wasn’t a ball, at least not yet. The first step, according to Harry’s new Courting Couch was introduction. Introduction – the idea made Harry laugh. He needed to be introduced to the man, who had known him all his life, to Snape he had known since he was eleven years old! The man he worked with every day! Insane!

“So, how will this work? Do I just walk up to him and say, oh hey, I’m Harry?” Harry had asked Kreacher, after dinner. Back then, he was still an optimist. Back then, he thought, a courtship with all its formalities was not the end of the world. Back then, life was almost full of sunshine and roses and Severus. Life changed a lot since then.

For one, until the official introduction, they were not allowed to meet. Harry found that rather stupid, since _he was supposed to work with the man every day_. Secondly, the official introduction had to happen during a “social meeting or gathering of influential families” which was a very fancy expression for a stupid ball, no matter what the others said (Kreacher insisted that a ball would be much more grandiose than this gathering, though Harry doubted things could escalate even more).

And finally, the most awful aspect of it all: the person who made the introduction needed to be Harry’s closest living relative. No, not Aunt Petunia. The closest living relative to the Lordship Harry held. To the Lordship that comes from being the heir of Sirius Black. Hence, the relative needed to come from the Black family as well. No, Andromeda Tonks did not count, her family not being a member of the Great Seven. No, it had to be _Narcissa Malfoy_.

The idea that they were related in any sense of the word made Harry sick to the stomach. Yet there was no denying it, Kreacher, Courting Couch extraordinaire, knew everything how it was supposed to be. Which is why, Harry was now, two days later, walking through the black iron gate that closed off the rest of the world from the Malfoy Manor.

The Manor regained its former glory, since Draco became the owner of it, after his father, blessedly, was locked in Azkaban for two years. Lucius got out, skinner and haughtier than ever, but Draco still held a firm grip on the estate and their wealth, not letting his father screw up all over again. Though rumour had it, over the years Lucius Malfoy did become a good boy, well as good as a Malfoy could get. Even Snape was convinced that Malfoy senior was into nothing wicked nowadays.

Imposing marble walls and slim, tall windows, the Manor was beautiful, but nothing compared to Griffinstone. A bit more menacing too, now that Harry stood beneath it, feeling belittled by a building. He didn’t want to knock. He did not in fact want to do a lot of things, among them was asking help from a Malfoy – any Malfoy for that matter.

He thwarted Draco from getting the love of his life and waltzing in there now felt more than just rubbing it in his face. Harry wanted to turn and run and just call off the whole thing, but then remembered Cora and suddenly felt like a mouse trapped between a hungry cat and snake – with no way out.

In the end, he chose the snake and knocked.

There was barking coming from inside, then the door opened up, not leaving any time for Harry to prepare what he was going to say. It would have been in vain anyway.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?” Spat Draco torn between wanting to shut the door in Harry’s face and killing him, probably.

“I need to speak with your mother, Draco,” Harry answered calmly.

Two dogs appeared in the doorway, large hounds with saliva dribbling from their open mouths. For a moment, Draco eyed the dogs and Harry was sure he would give the order for them to attack. Then Draco surprisingly moved aside.

“Mother, Potter is here for you.” He announced loudly, then turned to Harry. “Wait in the drawing room.”

He pointed at the room to Harry’s left and made a low whistling sound. The dogs went with him, ignoring Harry, while Harry headed to the room.

He sat down onto a soft velvet love seat near the window and waited. Tea appeared next to him on a small table, a cup being poured full by invisible hands.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured suspecting an elf was behind the act. The full cup trembled in the air for a moment then was placed back on the tray. The elf, or whatever it was, vanished.

“Mr. Potter,” Narcissa greeted him upon entering the drawing room. Her beautiful long hair was tied up into a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a long dress, made of silk. It was dark purple, with black lace. She looked exquisite as she moved across the room to sit near Harry on another chair. After all her past, she still held an elegance that only aristocracy could maintain.

Draco and the two dogs followed her in and he sat near the fire in a deep red velvet chair. Harry watched Draco for a moment as he splayed out on his seat like a little king. While her mother’s elegance was evident, her power, like Cora’s emanating from inside her, Draco had to fight for ever bit of authority. But he did it well. For anyone but Harry (who had known Draco since he was eleven, and seen him blooded and crying), Draco must have looked impressive. He had one hand on a dog, slowly petting him, while the other animal lied around his leg.

Before he could oppose of Draco being there, Narcissa spoke, “If you believe I have any secret from Draco, you are as idiotic as he claims.”

Harry internally rolled his eyes at the insult, but to his hosts, he simply showed a smile and nodded amiably. “As you wish, Narcissa.”

Draco shifted in his seat, surely because of Harry’s insolence on using her mother’s first name. The mother however did not seem to mind.

“So what can we do for you, Harry?” Narcissa asked. She snapped her finger and another tray appeared and another pair of invisible hands started pouring out tea for her.

Harry thought about how best to approach this topic, especially with Draco around. He decided, in the end, it was best to be honest and bold, and be true to his House after all this time.

“I need your help to court Severus Snape.”

A sly smile showed up on Narcissa’s face, while Draco just sat there silently, crossing his legs. Harry suspected a trap, but there was nothing he could do.

 “Do go on, Harry.” Narcissa said, sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone you would like to see Draco with? (Harry and Severus out of the question of course)


	6. Cousin Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Do you have any suggestions regarding the courtship? Any step you might like to see? Let me know, okay? And I promise we will get to the actual courting part soon. Haha
> 
> Hugs

“It is simple really. Or well, it is complicated, but your part would be just a little gesture.” Said Harry comfortingly. “You need to introduce me to Severus.”

“I’m afraid,” Narcissa said softly, placing down her cup. “You lost me at the courting part. I was not aware of your intentions.”

“Oh,” said Harry surprised. “I thought Draco would have told you… after… all what happened.”

Harry knew he had said something wrong because Draco’s complexion changed from pale to almost white, while Narcissa’s lips thinned.

She asked slowly. “What did exactly happen?”

“Shut your mouth, Potter, if you know what’s best for you.” Draco snapped.

“You will not shut your mouth, Harry.” Narcissa said sweetly. “You will, indeed, tell me what went down between my son and his godfather. Or you can leave right away.”

Harry, once again, felt trapped. He didn’t want to antagonize Draco even more, but then again, his own future with Severus was on the line here.

“Look, Narcissa, I think Draco should tell you this on his own, and not me. I just came here-”

“Let me guess,” Narcissa interrupted, looking at Harry, who was certain the anger on her pretty face was not directed at him. “Draco is under the impression that you stole Severus from him. Which _we_ all know is nonsense, given _we_ all discussed this earlier this year, isn’t that right, Draco?”

Draco stayed silent, fuming sunken deep in the armchair.

“Look,” Harry tried placatory, “I don’t want to get involved in this. I’ll just come back at a later time, when-”

“Great idea, Potter!” Cried Draco, storming to the door of the drawing room and opening it for Harry. “Get out!”

“Draco,” Narcissa said, with a warning edge in her soft tone. “Apologize!”

“There’s no need!” Harry said quickly, hoping he could still salvage the situation somehow.

Before he could sneak out however, Lucius Malfoy appeared at the doorway. “What is this upheaval?” He drawled, then his grey eyes found Harry. He measured him from top to toe and raised an eyebrow. “Ah, Potter. That explains a lot.”

Harry groaned. “I was leaving.”

Before he could get out, the door shut in his face. “No one is leaving.” Narcissa said softly, but firmly. “And everyone will sit down.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, but obeyed and took a seat next to his wife. 

Lucius Malfoy seemed a lot healthier now. Though certainly looking older than how Harry remembered him, his handsome face was clean shaven, his long blond hair tied back with a black ribbon. Once again, he looked strong and cunning, noble just how a Malfoy should appear before his victim, which was how Harry felt at that moment.

“Our son feels cheated out of the love of his life.” Narcissa summarized the last couple of minutes. “Whom, Mister Potter here, wishes to court with our help.”

“You and Severus?” Lucius said honestly surprised. “I always thought he had a weird obsession with you, but I thought it was gone since the war. Hm, interesting,” he noted, then turned half way around to look at his son. “Draco, I’ll deal with you later.”

Draco just sighed, pouting in his armchair.

Harry took a deep breath, and launched into his story, this time, trying to leave Draco out of it completely. “Cora Prince sought out Severus not long ago, intent on making him her heir. They started a courtship, that came to an end, after Severus and I discovered our mutual interest.”

“A courtship, you say. That explains what Draco had been busy with in the last weeks, yes.” Noted Lucius.

“Anyway, Cora insists on keeping the traditions and proving my undying love and serious intensions towards his grandson, so now, _I_ have to court Snape. According to my Courting Couch, the first step of courting is introduction, which needs to be Sirius’ closest living relative, and rank trumps age, so here I am.”

“What an honour,” Lucius smiled snidely.

Narcissa placed her hand on his leg to stop the insults for sure, not that Harry minded them. He just wanted to get over with this, and possibly fast.

“So really, all I need is a dinner, where you introduce me to Severus. It has to be on neutral ground, but I’ll take care of everything, you won't even need to move your finger.”

Lucius huffed and Harry did not like that huff. That huff said, you poor boy, you know nothing of our ways. That huff promised more traditions and suffering and Malfoy-involvement – none of which Harry was happy for.

“I know Cora Prince, and she would never allow a man like you, and I mean no offense, to marry her heir.” Narcissa said. “You’re practically no one. I mean-”

“I know what you mean,” said Harry with a little smile. “Well, that’s the thing. I _am_ someone. After Sirius died, he left everything to me. Lordship and all. So technically, you could call me Lord Potter. But please don’t.” He added with a grin.

“Much obliged,” said Lucius in the silence that followed his sentence.

“Hold on,” said Draco, who Harry almost forgot was still in the room. “You are a _lord_? Doesn’t that mean-?”

“Hush now, Draco,” Said once again Narcissa. Something was up, and Harry noticed it, but he was willing to look the other way, in order to get that one dinner.

Lucius and Narcissa shared one single look that told tales. With that one look they asked questions and answered it, it was like watching Legilimensy from the outside, even though there was no actual magic there. Just their years of marriage.

“We shouldn’t stop between two lovebirds, should we now?” Lucius asked, taking Narcissa’s hand and giving it a soft kiss.

“I know I married you not just for your looks,” Narcissa smirked at her husband, then turned to Harry. “We’ll introduce you two.” She agreed finally.

“And what’s your price?” Harry asked.

“A family reunion, you could say,” said Lucius Malfoy with a smirk. “Have you ever seen the Black family tree, Potter?” he asked then.

“Sure,” said Harry. “It’s in my living room.”

“No, the full one.” He asked then pulled out his wand from his cane and waved it. A piece of old parchment appeared in the air that Harry grabbed and opened. It was indeed the Black family tree, drawn on old yellowing parchment, however this tree seemed bigger than his at home.

“My dear Aunt Walburga burned out all the Bloodtraitors from the wall and never even bothered to find out what had happened to them after they got married. Sirius did, which is why it is no such wonder that the Lordship and all that comes with it inherited to you without a single problem. You know, it is not that easy to give the title to an outsider.”

Harry had an awful sensation in the pit of his stomach, and he suspected that involving the Malfoy family meant he just got more than dinner and an introduction.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, his eyes roaming almost a hundred tiny names on the large parchment. The Malfoys said nothing and waited. All it took Harry was a minute and he found what he was looking for. There, connecting to Dorea Black (born in 1920, died 1977) was a man with the last name: Potter.

“I have Black blood in me.”

“Exactly,” Said Lucius. “Your great-grandfather married the youngest sister of Narcissa’s grandmother.”

“What does this mean?”

Draco showed up, standing over his father with a ridiculous grin on his face that promised torture. “It means, welcome to the family, Cousin Potter.”


	7. The Great Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I didnt forget about you. I just wish I had more time to write. Love you all <3

Cousin Potter – the words echoed in Harry’s head like an annoying song he couldn’t get out of his mind. A loud humming took over Harry’s brain and he felt deaf to the world. Lucius was speaking to him, but he heard not a word of his speech. In the end, it was Draco who brought him back to reality, when he pressed a glass of smoking amber liquid in his hand. Harry downed it quickly, hoping that the alcohol would wake him up from this terrible nightmare.

“It’s not such a big deal, Potter,” Malfoy drawled, shaking his head lightly. “We’re all related if you go back far enough. The Weasleys, Bullstrodes, Crabbs, Longbottoms, they are all there.” He noted, pointing at the map. “Dorea and Charlus’ marriage just happened to be closer in time.”

“Why is it important?” Harry asked blindly staring at the paper. “Why did you tell me this _now_? What does this have to do with the courtship.”

“Nothing and everything.” Lucius said. “You don’t understand our traditions. We could just introduce you two, but you need the Malfoy family’s approval for a marriage this high-scale. Which we will grant of course.”

“If?” Harry asked, knowing how this worked.

“Let’s be honest here, Potter.” Said Lucius Malfoy, dropping the aristocrat bullshit and pouring two more glasses of whiskey for himself and Harry too. “Our family has suffered during the war. You did not. We need your support as much as you need ours. We won't ask much.”

Narcissa took over. “In order to court Severus, you will have to publicly announce your lordship, making clear to everyone, which family you represent. All we ask is, that you will take Draco as your Pontem, showing your approval of the Malfoy family.”

“And just what is a pontem?”

“A Pontem is the middleman between the two courting families. Think of it as a wingman. You can use him to organize meetings, deliver letters, or be your chaperone on dates. Even until the two of you cannot meet, Draco will be there to personally deliver gifts. It is a highly regarded status, one that comes with honour, and shows the person’s trustworthiness, loyalty, honesty. I hope you see now, what _we_ expect from _you_.”

Harry thought hard for a couple moment, trying to make sense of all the things he was hearing. He looked at Draco to see how he felt about being Harry’s wingman. It was clear Draco wanted this as much as Harry. However, he didn’t object, which could mean only one thing: that there was something in for him as well, something big. Clarity made his eyes go wide. “You want to act as my family in all this.” He said in the end with a triumphant smile. “ _You_ want to be the one marrying off Harry Potter!”

“Something like that,” Lucius agreed.

“Fuck my life,” groaned Harry.

Narcissa must have pitied him a bit, because she added in a soft tone, “There is a lot we can thank you for, Harry, among them, Draco’s life. The introduction we will grant you regardless of the rest. We’ll hold a small dinner this weekend, and make the formal introduction as you wish. And you don’t need to do anything.”

“However, you need to understand, that in our world, rank and blood means everything. Because of his rank, to marry Severus, you’ll need to announce your Lordship. Once you are acknowledged as Lord and heir of the Black family, as _blood_ of that family, you’ll be recognized as one of the Great Seven.”

“What’s with this Great Seven? Kreacher, too, seems obsessed with them.”

“How much do you know?” Asked Draco.

“Seven greatest families of Britain, there is a council or what,” listed Harry with a shrug. “That’s about it.”

“You really did not pay any attention to History of Magic, did you, Potter?” Grinned Draco. “Back, when the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was installed, the seven strongest and most powerful Pureblood families took charge to ensure a safe transition for the whole Wizarding Community into hiding. They hid the great landmarks, helped the people blend in with Muggles, built up wizarding settlements from nothing, to ensure the safety of all.”

“When the land was finally safe,” took over Lucius, “the wizarding community decided to give authority to them and thus became the Council of the Seven. Our role, in the last couple of centuries has fainted, but it’s there none the less. We set the traditions that the people follow, we protect all and every wizard and witch on the island. But only if all members are present and active.”

“And there lies our current problem,” Narcissa continued. “The Weasley’s refuse the title, the Longbottoms had bigger issues, the Blacks went insane half a century ago and cared only about purifying the world, and I’ll admit, our family cared more about their own prosperity than the other wizards. Because of all of us, the Council is all but gone.”

“However, there are still those, who believe the Council should exist, that there is still need for us,” Draco said. “Some traditions need to be updated.”

“Like?’ Harry asked.

“They can veto any marriage they seem not worthy.” Draco said darkly. “Or make an arranged marriage, when they think that is what’s best for the wizarding community.”

“I don’t understand. What does this all have to do with Severus and me?” Harry asked, confused.

“Cora isn’t the only one, who’s approval you need to get to marry Severus,” explained Narcissa. “You need to convince the Seven as well. And for that, you need a lot more than Kreacher.”

“That’s why my parents won’t let me court him,” Draco said. “They would never allow the Prince heir to marry a Malfoy – we simply cannot give them anymore what they want. You, however… There is a lot they can gain from you. See, how this works is simple: you scratch their backs and in return, they won't veto your marriage. Like they did with mine.”

Harry looked up surprised. “Who were you supposed to marry?”

Draco sighed. “Ella Grantham. She and her twin brother Emil are the heirs – whoever marries first gets the title. Before the war, we were engaged. At the age of twenty, we were supposed to marry. I courted Ella for a year. Organized balls for her, gave her expensive gifts. I was smitten with that girl. The time came for our marriage, but I received a no from her family and from most of the Seven, too, who cared to vote. Later turned out, the reason behind is our torn reputation.”

“It was a hard time for us,” Narcissa said. “Lucius in jail, Draco refused, our family name was in ruins.”

“Severus was the only one, who was willing to still talk to us. He pulled me back. That’s when…”

“You fall in love with him.” Harry finished.

“I’m not in love with him,” Draco corrected. “But I would do anything to make him happy. When Cora told me about the courtship, she promised that no one from the Seven would know about it until it was over. That she could keep it a secret. It was perfect. Severus would get what he wants: Cora, the heirloom, the Griffins. I would get my honour back. And money to restore my family’s reputation. Then you came, and it all went out the window.”

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Said Harry honestly.

“I don’t need your pity, Potter, I need your fame, you name, your money and for people to think of Malfoys as the friends of Potters. And besides, if this is what Severus wants, I sure as hell don’t care.”

“But the Seven will.” Said Lucius.

“And this won't be an anonymous courtship any longer. When the word got out that Cora almost married off her heir without the other families being notified, they rebelled. They demanded a chance. Cora sent them to hell, which is why everyone is hellbent on thwarting your courtship now.”

“I love him,” Harry said quietly. “I do love him. Why does it have to be this complicated?”

“Whether you agree to our terms or not, you’ll have our support.” Draco said which surprised Harry once again. “Well, Severus will have our support, not you, but in this case, it’s the same.”

Harry thought about it in silence. He didn’t really have anything to lose. One way or another, he had to face the Seven and surely it was better to do so with sneaky, sly Slytherins at his back.

“What do I have to do?” He asked in the end.

“We go to Lady Prince and have a little chat with her. Maybe we even get to invite her for a ball,” answered Draco.


End file.
